


sunwarmed

by crossroadswrite



Series: Victor Nikiforov's Extremely Good Gay Moms [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chaotic Vodka Aunt Okukawa Minako, Child Katsuki Mari, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Victor Nikiforov, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Victor Nikiforov's Extremely Good Gay Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “Is- is Minako carrying that baby like a Gucci purse?”(or: the mandatory met when they were teeny babies fic i can't believe i hadn't written yet!)





	sunwarmed

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, the biggest, warmest, most cuddly thank you to my wonderful beta [Minna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace) who continues being an angel in my life.
> 
> I was like hmmm should i write baby fic or eboy vitya and wifey was like "babies please" and what wifey wants wifey gets, so here's some babies, please enjoy <3

“Vica, you’ll never believe who I ran into!” Geneviève says, excitedly pulling a beautiful woman along behind her.

This isn’t the first time this happens, and Victoria knows with absolute certainty it won’t be the last. Vivi is well travelled, and has a compulsive need to befriend everyone she meets. She has friends all over the globe, so Victoria doesn’t even bat any eye whenever she comes back from one of her little excursions dragging yet another gorgeous woman along.

If Victoria was less confident and less sure of their love for each other, she might get jealous. As it is, every time Vivi introduces her to one of her long lost friends, it just solidifies in Victoria how _lucky_ she is. Because Vivi certainly doesn’t lack choice in partners and yet it was _her_ she married, and _her_ she chooses to wake up to every day.

So Victoria smiles, readjusts Vitya on her hip and extends a hand.

“You remember Mina, right?” Vivi says excitedly, as the woman takes Victoria’s hand and gives it a firm shake. Now that she’s closer, she does look vaguely familiar.

Victoria wracks her brain for a second before it comes to her, “Okukawa Minako. Yes, of course. We were there when you received your Benois. Congratulations again, your performance of Giselle was breathtaking.”

“And you remember my wife, Victoria Nikiforova,” Vivi says with a flourish, voice proud as if marrying Victoria is a personal accomplishment. Victoria very quietly melts.

Vitya leans forward, and extends his little hand out, “I’m Victor!” he says brightly, beaming, clearly done with not being paid attention to.

Minako raises an eyebrow, but takes his hand and also gives it a shake, more gentle than she had been with Victoria.

“And, of course, my little angel, Victor.”

Minako looks between Vitya and Vivi, and then says, “He looks like you.”

Vivi beams, and her smile is slightly heart shaped, mirroring Victor’s. “Thank you! I birthed him myself.”

Minako snorts. “Congrats.”

“Mama,” Vitya whispers in her ear, or tries too, he speaks too loudly to really be a whisper. “Who’s she?”

“She’s a friend of Maman’s, bunny,” she tells him in the same secretive tone. “She used to do ballet with Maman.”

Vitya peers back at Minako, blinking confusedly at her and Vivi as they speak in english. They travel so much that Victor has picked up a couple of words here and there. Whenever they get to a new place, he asks how to say hello in that language, and then greets everyone they pass on the street proudly.

He picks up languages with a dizzying speed, but it’s hard for him to retain everything, especially when they’re trying to make him fluent in both Russian and French to begin with. A little bit of Geneviève and a little bit of Victoria, so neither of their cultures get lost.

Which is to say, that Victor’s English vocabulary is maybe five words total, and one of those words is _beach_. So when he catches it in Vivi’s and Minako’s conversation, he immediately perks up.

“Beach!” he repeats, excitedly, halting their conversation and making them turn to him. Vivi gets a fond smile on her face, and Minako raises an impressed eyebrow. “Go beach!” he says.

“Do you want to go to the beach, baby?” Vivi coos, extending her arms, and Vitya immediately leans out of Victoria’s grip and into her.

Victoria passes him carefully over, and watches, incredibly besotted, as Vivi smacks a kiss against Vitya’s cheek and snuggles him.

Sometimes she wishes she could travel back in time and tell herself from twenty years ago not to worry, that one day she would get the beautiful wife and child she craved, and that it would be better than she ever thought it could be.

Vitya giggles, and smacks a messy kiss on Vivi’s cheek too, before he says, “Maman, beach!”

“Okay,” Vivi says in a singsong-y voice. “We can go to the beach with Minako tomorrow, can’t we?” She aims that last part at Victoria.

Vitya turns to her too, eyes wide and hopeful, and, really, Victoria is too weak for this. She physically _can’t_ say no to them.

“Minako lives in a charming little town not too far away, I’m sure we could make a day trip out of it,” Vivi coaxes, pressing her cheek against Vitya’s so Victoria is faced with twin begging looks.

They’re too powerful. Way too powerful, and Victoria adores them _so much_ there are no words for it.

She’ll have to reschedule a meeting, and maybe push around their departing flight from Japan, but-

“Sounds lovely,” she says.

Vivi whoops and twirls herself and Vitya around, making him cling to her neck and laugh. Victoria feels blessed.

«»

Hasetsu is a lovely place.

There’s a stillness and warmth to it, a peacefulness that you can’t find in big cities. Victoria, who spends most of her time locked away in offices, dealing with annoying men, and barely having a second to breathe in her busy schedule, soaks it all in.

Even the air smells cleaner.

She immediately decides she adores Hasetsu, and makes a mental note to keep it in mind for future family vacations.

They arrive mid-morning, the train rattling its way to the old station.

It was Vitya’s first time riding on a train, and he spent the entire ride with his little palms pressed to the window, smudging up the glass as he watched the landscape go by, delightedly pointing at everything he found exciting in it.

Vitya finds _everything_ exciting and it’s always a delight to see him be so in love with life and the world.

Luckily it’s a short walk from the station to the beach. The way there is littered with little stores selling bathing suits and beach balls and sand toys, and they get sidetracked for a moment looking at it all.

Victoria comes away from it with a new sun hat with an almost comically wide brim, which she is grateful for, consider her proclivity to burn if exposed to the sun for too long. She also picks up a big sun umbrella and extra beach towels. Vivi buys herself a stack of postcards and a truly ridiculous number of adorable keychains, and Vitya becomes the proud new owner of a small treasure trove of new beach toys, given that they hadn’t packed any.

He insists on carrying them, and the plastic bag the store attendant gave him drags across the floor as they make their way down to the beach.

Minako is supposed to meet them there, and Victoria goes about setting up their things.

Vivi sheds her shirt as soon as they set their things down, and Vitya quickly follows suit because he inherited Vivi’s hatred for shirts. If he can take his shirt off, he will. Dressing him in any high collared shirts is a nightmare because he will tug at it and try to take it off, so they’ve given up.

Turtlenecks are banned from his closet permanently, and so are scarves.

Victoria sets up the umbrella, making sure it won’t fall over and then starts setting their beach towels under it.

“Mama, I wanna do mine,” Vitya says, tugging his kids’ towel from her hands, and going about clumsily trying to stretch it out on the sand. He tugs each of the corners carefully, a little furrowed frown of concentration in his face, and tracks sand all over it. He then grabs his toys and sets them next to his towel before he sits down on it and looks up with a self-satisfied smile. “I did it!” he says.

Victoria leans down and smacks a kiss on his forehead.

“Good job, bunny,” she says. “It’s time for sunscreen now.”

Vitya’s eyes go wide, and Victoria realizes what’s going to happen just as it does.

Vitya scrambles off his towel and takes off running.

Victoria catches up to him easily and picks him up off the floor, carrying him back to the towel. He tries to wriggle out of her grip, pushing against her and whining, and when he sees that isn’t working, he changes tactics, because he’s a little conartist in the making.

“Mama,” he says in a teary voice, clutching at her neck and turning wide wet eyes towards her. “Mama I don’t want sunscreen. Mama,” he says in a wobbly voice.

Victoria may be weak for her son’s puppy dog eyes, but she’s not weak to the point of negligence, and Vitya’s skin is extremely fair. If he’s left on the sun for more than twenty minutes, he’ll start burning, and that’s a whole different nightmare.

“You know you need sunscreen to protect you from the sun, bunny,” she tries to reason.

“Mama, please,” he hiccups miserably. “I don’t want it, it’s gross, Mama.”

Victoria ignores it and leans down on her towel.

Vivi puts the camera down – because of course she was recording this – and takes the sunscreen out of her bag, putting some on her hands and rubbing them together before she starts spreading it over his back.

Vitya makes an upset sound and presses closer to Victoria, trying to block his front.

Vitya loves the beach, but putting sunscreen on him is always an ordeal. It always takes the two of them, but they get it done, and Vitya always pouts mightily for a solid seven minutes before he forgets about it.

This time is no different, and Vitya is still pouting on his towel, peering at them every couple of seconds as Vivi rubs sunblock over Victoria’s back to make sure they know he’s pouting.

“Oh, Minako’s here,” Vivi announces, getting up and waving her over. “Mina! We’re here,” she shouts, making a few people turn their heads to look at them. Not that they weren’t already. Victoria gets the impression Hasetsu doesn’t see a lot of foreigners, especially not platinum haired ones.

Victoria’s gaze follows Vivi’s until she spots Minako, and then she just stares and blinks in confusion.

“Is- is she carrying that baby like a Gucci purse?”

“I didn’t know Minako knew any children,” Vivi says, a little frown on her voice. “Last I remember, she hated kids.”

Victoria starts getting a little worried for the baby Minako is toting under her arm.

There’s a little girl with her too, and as they come closer, she can see the resemblance between her and the toddler Minako is carrying. Same chubby cheeks, same nose structure. The little girl walks with purpose ahead of Minako, carrying her own little bag that has a number of enamel pins sticking to it.

Vitya sits up and peers at them with interest when he sees other kids with Minako.

The little girl looks back at Minako for a second, and then when she gets a nod, she stands in front of them and stares them down.

“Sorry for being late, the brat conned me into bringing her along with me,” she says, ruffling the little girl’s hair.

“Hello,” Vivi says, waving nicely at her.

She stares Vivi down and then, after some consideration waves back. She points a thumb to herself and says, “Mari!” then points at the baby that is staring at all of them with wide, attentive eyes, and says, “Yuuri!”

“Hello Mari and Yuuri,” Victoria says, using her limited Japanese vocabulary.

“Hello!” Vitya chimes in, also in Japanese. One of the few words he asked to be taught during their trip. He points to himself and says, “Victor!”

“I didn’t know you got along with kids,” Vivi remarks as Victor and Mari try to speak to each other, each of them in their own language, which quickly devolves into gesticulating and raised voices as if speaking louder will make the other understand.

Minako pulls a face. “I don’t. These are my good friend Hiroko’s children, so I have allowed an exception.” She drops her bag down on the sand. “Do you mind if I set him down there while I get my stuff out?”

“Not at all,” Victoria says, scooting back, so Minako can sit the baby on the towel with them. He looks at them with wide eyes, and turns his whole body towards Minako, tracking her progress as she extends her towel near Vivi’s and sets up. She takes a little baby sunhat and plops it down on Yuuri’s head.

He looks up, trying to see what was just put on him and almost overbalances backwards. Minako puts a steady hand on his back before he can.

Victoria glances over at Vitya and finds him leaning forward so Mari can touch his hair. It’s not a strange sight. Almost every child they meet seems to be fascinated by Vitya’s hair and wants to touch and play with it.

Victoria keeps a close eye, because some kids can get a little too rough, but Mari is careful. She pokes his baby whorls and pets a hand through his head wonderingly.

She says something in Japanese that Victoria doesn’t recognize, but it sounds nice and Vitya seems to catch onto her tone because he beams.

“Wanna play?” Vitya asks, pointing at his small mountain of toys. Mari’s eyes go wide looking at them and she nods rapidly.

Minako turns to her and says something in rapid Japanese that makes her huff and stomp to the bag she had dropped by Vitya’s towel. She takes out a spritizing bottle of children’s sunblock and covers herself in it, rubbing it in messily, leaving white patches of sunblock behind.

She says something to Minako, and they have a small conversation, scolding on Minako’s side and whiney on Mari’s, that ends with Mari stomping over and letting Minako apply sunscreen on her back and rub away the white patches.

Mari sticks her tongue out at her as soon as Minako is done and runs back towards Vitya’s pile of toys.

Yuuri manages to grab the hat that Minako had put on him and immediately tries to shove it in his mouth.

Minako stares at him for a solid five seconds as if she’s considering whether she should do something about it or not. In the end she shrugs, and opens the cooler she was dragging along.

“I brought booze, ladies,” she says, and waves a beer bottle around.

“Bless you, you are a goddess,” Vivi sighs and greedily reaches for it.

Victoria comes to terms with the fact she’ll more likely than not end up babysitting three children and two adult women.

«»

At some point Mari runs into some of her friends from school, and wanders off to play with them. One of the parents that’s looking after the small gaggle of children exchanges some words with Minako, reassuring her that they’ll look after Mari too.

Vitya follows for a bit, but most of the kids are older than him and play too roughly, and he wanders back to his parents.

Victoria is laying down, half-reading her book, half listening to Minako and Vivi talk, when Vitya slips under her arm and lays on top of her. Victoria pets a hand through his hair, checking his shoulders and cheeks for any redness that isn’t supposed to be there. Vitya’s warm from playing in the sun and covered in sand, which is now all over Victoria’s towel and stomach.

She doesn’t mind much, not when her baby is being so sweet and cuddly.

“I have to say,” Minako is saying. “I never thought you’d settle down. What happened to seducing every ballerina in the circuit?” Minako asks, tone joking.

“I fell in love,” Vivi sighs dreamily, and Victoria can’t help but look over at her wife to give her heart eyes.

“You were always a romantic, I’ll give you that,” Minako says, pointing her beer bottle at her. It’s her third in two hours. Victoria’s been keeping a close eye on their alcohol intake. The last time she let Vivi daydrink unchecked, she climbed into Trevi fountain for a swim because she was “feeling too hot”. That was three weeks ago. It is probably worth mentioning she had been wearing nothing but her new lingerie line that barely covered anything.

On the downside, Victoria paid a very big fine for that stunt. On the upside, Vivi’s lingerie sales sky rocketed.

“I’m glad you found a wife that’s as much of a hopeless sap as you are,” Minako tells her.

“Thank you!” Vivi says brightly and leans over to drop a kiss on Victoria’s lips, and then another on the back of Vitya’s hair.

“A kid, though? Never thought I’d see _that_. Didn’t you say once you would break both your legs before you had a child?”

Victoria covers Vitya’s ears and glares a little. This really isn’t the sort of thing she wants her child to internalize.

“Like I said, I fell in love,” Vivi repeats, still brightly, but there’s a sharpness to her eyes. “And besides I didn’t birth a child, I birthed an _angel_. Look at my baby! Practically perfect in every single way,” she singsongs.

Minako snorts.

“How about you? The last time I saw you interact with a child you made them burst into tears, poor thing. And now here you are, with two children in tow.”

“They’re not mine, I’m just doing my friend a favour,” Minako says, as if she hasn’t had tiny Yuuri on her lap since they arrived. “Hiroko’s genes are too strong, there’s no one on this earth who could resist this face,” she says and points at Yuuri who has spent the last solid ten minutes quietly playing with a bead bracelet Minako has around her wrist, trying to put it into his mouth.

Yuuri _is_ ridiculously adorable. Not as adorable as Vitya was when he was a baby of course, but Victoria might be a little biased on that.

Vitya was round and adorable like all babies are, but Yuuri is all chubby cheeks and arms, and wide puppy dog eyes. He looks at everything and takes it in quietly and intensely. Victoria hasn’t heard him speak yet, but she hasn’t heard him cry either.

Yuuri is the best behaved baby she has ever been in the presence of. She wants to squish his cheeks.

“He is very cute,” Vivi grants. “But not as cute as Vitya.”

“Eh? Just look at his cheeks!” Minako says, poking him softly on one cheek. Yuuri makes a soft noise and turns towards the offending appendage, grabbing it with his tiny chubby fist. Minako looks down at him as if he had just done something amazing and unprecedented. “There’s no cuter baby than him,” she says solemnly.

Vitya is growing up to be a scrawny kid, Victoria can tell. He’s all sharp elbows and knees that he presses directly into her bladder when he climbs into bed with them at six in the morning, but he still has baby fat clinging to him, in his tummy and around his cheeks.

“He is _very_ cute. But my Vitya is the most beautiful child in the world,” Vivi insits. “Isn’t that right, baby?” she asks, turning to Vitya, who had turned to them at the mention of his name.

Instead of answering, he turns to Victoria and asks, “Mama, can I play with the baby?”

“You can, but remember, he’s very little. Soft touch, Vitya.”

Vitya nods solemnly and climbs off of her, tiny hand pressing into her boob uncomfortably.

He sits in front of Yuuri who leans back into Minako, looking at Vitya with startled eyes.

“Soft touch,” Vitya whispers to himself and pats Yuuri on the head. Yuuri looks up, and then snatches Vitya’s fingers and holds them tight in his fist.

Vitya’s eyes go wide and he looks back at her in wonder. Now that she thinks of it, Vitya hasn’t really interacted with any babies before this exact moment.

“Mama, Maman, look!

Victoria feels like crying a little bit at how soft her baby is.

“He’s holding your hand, bunny, wow!” she says a little choked up.

“Okay, that’s cute,” Minako concedes.

“Their joint cuteness is too powerful,” Vivi says, trying to be serious, but the effect is completely ruined with how softly she’s looking at Vitya.

Vitya shakes Yuuri’s hand up and down softly. He leans closer, and Yuuri’s gaze snaps to where Vitya’s long hair falls over his shoulder.

Victoria sits up, predicting what’s about to happen, but apparently she doesn’t do it fast enough, because Yuuri lets go of Vitya’s hand, wrapping his baby fist around Vitya’s hair and pulling. Vitya, predictably, screams.

«»

It takes Vitya exactly eight minutes to forgive Yuuri for pulling his hair, and to try to go play with him again.

Victoria ties his hair back as a precaution, and watches carefully as Vitya shares his lunch with him, tearing pieces of his sandwich off and putting them in Yuuri’s hand, because he is the most precious baby in the world.

Mari inhaled her own lunch and went back to roughhousing with the other kids and bossing them around.

After they eat, they go through the trials of slathering Vitya in more sunscreen before they let him go play.

“Can Yuuri come play too?” Vitya asks hopefully.

“Sorry, bunny, Yuuri needs a nap.”

“Oh, okay,” Vitya says dejectedly, and goes to play in the sand with his toys. Vivi joins him, helping him build a castle, as Minako puts Yuuri to sleep. And Yuuri really is the easiest baby Victoria has ever seen, because in ten minutes flat he’s asleep.

Vitya was a nightmare to put to sleep when he was a baby. He cried and cried and cried, and he wouldn’t sleep through the night for anything. He got better as he grew up, even if he still gets up at odd hours and climbs into their bed.

Minako makes a makeshift bed with the unused beach towels and lays Yuuri down. Five minutes later, Vitya abandons his toys and gets closer.

“I wanna nap too,” he says, with a pout in his voice.

Victoria raises an eyebrow, and exchanges an incredulous look with her wife. Vitya _never_ wants to nap.

“You can lay down, bunny, but don’t wake Yuuri, okay?”

“Okay,” he says, and lays down next to Yuuri.

To both Victoria’s and Vivi’s shock and awe, he actually falls asleep.

“Is this a miracle?” Vivi whispers, feverishly taking pictures of the sleeping kids curled up together. “Is God real? Did she finally answer my prayers?”

Victoria snorts into her hand.

“My kid is magical, I’m telling you,” Minako says.

Victoria, unfortunately, lost count of how many beers Minako’s had now, but she doesn’t _think_ she’s drunk.

It says a lot that instead of contesting, Vivi just narrows her eyes at her and says, “You win this round, Okukawa Minako.”

«»

While the kids are asleep, Geneviève somehow manages to coax both Minako and Victoria into pressing their palms together, and then stares at them for a moment and says a little dazedly, “Wow, you both have such long fingers.”

Victoria plucks the beer bottle from her hand. “Okay that’s enough alcohol for you.”

“Boo, meanie,” Vivi whines, but doesn’t try to get it back. Instead she drapes herself over Minako as revenge. “Mina, she doesn’t let me have _any _fun.”

“She lets you have too much fun,” Minako says, and dumps Vivi on her towel.

«»

Vitya _loves_ swimming. It’s hard keeping him away from the ocean.

The water is calm, gentle waves rolling into the shore, but Victoria is under no circumstances letting her child brave the open sea without one of them present, no matter how much he begs.

“I’ll go with him for a bit,” Minako says, getting up and wiping sand off of her legs. “Watch Yuuri for me, I haven’t gotten a chance to swim because of him yet.”

“Go with Minako, Vitya. Don’t let go of her hand!” Victoria warns.

“Okay,” Vitya says, in the same singsongy voice Vivi uses, and dutifully holds Minako’s hand.

Yuuri sits between Victoria’s thighs, little feet curling and uncurling in the sand. It’s adorable. Up until he pops his pacifier out of his mouth, shoves it in the sand and goes to put it in his mouth again.

“No, no, no, don’t do that, baby,” Victoria says, grabbing his wrist gently with one hand and reaching for their water bottle with the other so she can rinse it off.

She’d ask Vivi to help, but after the kids’ nap time, it seems it was her nap time, and she fell asleep on the towels.

Yuuri seems to think it’s a game and keeps dropping his pacifier on the sand for Victoria to rinse off.

Victoria attempted to take the pacifier away from him, but he had given her a wobbly frown, eyes filling with tears, and she had promptly given it back to him.

They play at this for the next five minutes, until Victoria hears a familiar scream and her head snaps up, just in time of seeing her child flying through the air and landing with a splash in the water.

Vivi next to her sits bolt upright, looking around confusedly. “What- Where’s Vitya?”

All the muscles in her body tense, ready to spring into action, but Victor is wearing his brightly colored floaties and he doesn’t sink. She watches from a distance as he laughs and doggy paddles back to Minako, holding his arms up. Minako dutifully picks him up and then throws him like she’s trying to go for a gold medal.

Vitya seems to be enjoying it. Victoria, who almost just had a heart attack is definitely not.

“Minako has him, go back to sleep,” she says.

“Hmm’kay,” Vivi says, leaning up for a sleepy kiss, that Victoria grants her happily, before she lays down and goes back to sleep.

«»

Time really does fly when you’re having fun, and Victoria doesn’t realize how much she needed a day to just breathe and do nothing until she got it. She feels more centered, at peace, and she doesn’t know if it’s Hasetsu or just the fact that she got to spend time with her family in a relatively quiet environment.

It’s a shame they have to leave. If Victoria hadn’t rescheduled her meeting for early in the morning, she might stay the night at Minako’s friend’s inn. As it stands, at five o’clock, they pack their things and get ready to leave. Victoria gifts all the extra beach commodities she bought to Minako, since they can’t very well take a beach umbrella on the train with them.

Victor tries to pick Yuuri up as they’re folding their towels, but he’s too heavy for him, and Vitya is still too small to do it properly, so Yuuri’s feet drag through the sand as Vitya tries to get a good grip on him.

Minako goes off to find Mari, and when she comes back, she’s holding her upside down by an ankle as Mari giggles.

They walk together back up to the street, and then comes the hard part: saying goodbye.

Vivi hugs Minako tightly. “It was so good to see you again! We need to catch up more often.”

“Any time you’re in Japan, give me a call,” Minako says, hugging back as much as she can while holding Yuuri. “I’ll show you the hot springs next time.”

“It’s a promise,” Vivi says, and steps back.

Vitya steps in before Victoria can and hugs Minako around the legs. She blinks surprisedly down at him for a moment, before she pats him on the head with a little smile.

“Bye bye,” Victor says.

“Bye bye,” Minako echoes.

Victoria hugs her too. “Thank you so much for having us.”

“No problem. Come back any time, you’re fun to have around.”

Victoria smiles, and makes a mental note to keep Hasetsu in her mind for future travels.

They wave bye to Mari and Yuuri too.

“Bye bye, Mari,” Vitya says waving enthusiastically.

Mari waves, “Bye bye.”

“Bye bye, Yuuri!” he says next.

Minako picks Yuuri’s hand and waves it for him, Yuuri makes an upset sound and pulls it out of her grip, waving it himself. Vitya starts waving extra hard as they walk away. “Bye bye!”

The walk to the station is short, and Vitya babbles the entire way there, but the closer they get the slower his words get, until they stop.

Victoria looks down to see his little eyes filled with tears and her heart breaks a little.

“Do you want up, Vitya?” she asks gently. And he nods, corners of his mouth wobbly.

Victoria picks him up and he immediately cuddles up to her, hiding his face in her neck.

Vivi reaches over and rubs a soothing hand over his back.

“Don’t be sad, baby. We’ll come back and you can play more with everyone.”

Vitya peers at her. “Promise?” he asks in a small voice.

“Promise,” Vivi says.

“Okay,” Vitya says, sounding less upset, but still not letting go of her.

“Maman never lies, bunny,” Victoria says and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll see everyone again.”

(Victoria is used to being right, but she doesn’t realize just how right she is until years and years later, going through photo albums with Katsuki Hiroko as their boys prepare to meet under a wedding arch the next day.)

**Author's Note:**

> i Realized i spend no time on victoria which is a CRIME so here's a fic with her pov,,,,,, which i started and scraped five different times because her service top aesthetics were jumping out too much in the first tries and i was like NO THIS IS ABOUT SOFT BABIES and if that doesn't tell you all you need to know about her idk what will
> 
> [tumblr](https://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossroadswrite)


End file.
